ABC (Australian TV channel)/Other
Logos ABC National Television 1956–1958 ABC TV.jpg|On-air ident ABC (first era) 1963–1974 Abctv1970.png|1970-1974 variant ABC 1974 (Red).png|Colour variant 1974–2002 Abctv975.svg|1974-1988 variant ABC Colour (1974).png|"ABC Colour" variant (1974-1982) ABC come to colour.png|"Come to Colour" variant (1974-1975) Abc1981-0.png|1981-1983 variant Abc1983.PNG|1983-1985 variant Abc1985.png|1985-1987 variant (During daytime) IMG 1761.PNG|1985-1987 variant (During night time) ABClogoidvariant1989-2000.png|Glass variant (seen on idents from 1988 to 1996) ABClogoABCKids1992-1994.png|ABC For Kids ident variant (1992-1994) ABC1 2008–2011 ABC1 (2008).png|Stacked variant ABC1.svg|Pre-launch variant 2011–2014 Stacked variant.png|Stacked variant Orange ABC1.png|Orange variant Orange variant.png|Orange stacked variant ABC1 (2011) (Print).svg|Print variant ABC (second era) 2014–2019 ABC (Australian TV channel) logo.svg|Online variant ABC2018watermark.png|Screen bug variant (2014-present) ABC 2014 red worm logo.png|Red variant ABC yellow logo 2014.png|Yellow variant ABC green logo 2014.png|Green variant 2019–present ABCtviview_stack.svg|ABC tv + iview Stacked lockup ABCtviview.svg|ABC tv + iview Horizontal lockup Idents 1963–1974 Abcaustralia1968identa.png|Main ID, A Abcaustralia1968ident.png|Main ID, B ABC TV B W Promos 1970-72|The ID is at the beginning of the video. ABC1970IDa.png|1970 ID 1974–1987 ABC Colour Ident Australia 1975-0|1975 Colour Ident Screen Shot 2019-04-10 at 8.07.36 pm.png|1975 ID IMG 20190316 165111.jpg Abcaustralia1978ident.png|1978 ID 60f6f13d532286a50d660b848f7a0b6cc5f1e1bb.jpg|1980's "Flag" ID ABCAustralia1981.jpg|1981 ID Abcaustralia1983ident.png|1983 ID, A ABC1984AU.png|1983 ID, B ABCAustralia1985ident.jpg|1985 ID, A ABCVideo1985.jpg|1985 ID, B Abcaustralia1987ident.png|1987 ID, A ABCAustralia1987idents.jpg|1987 ID, B 1988–1996 ABC242.JPG|1988 ID, A ABC999.JPG|1988 ID, B ABC2033.JPG|1988 ID, C ABC1000.JPG|1988 ID, D ABC4000.JPG|1988 ID, E ABC3097.JPG|1988 ID, F ABC19881.png|1988 ID, G ABC19882.png|1988 ID, H ABC19883.png|1988 ID, I ABC19884.png|1988 ID, J ABC19885.png|1988 ID, K ABC4964.JPG|1989 ID ABC19901.png|1990 ID, A ABC19902.png|1990 ID, B ABC19903.png|1990 ID, C ABC19904.png|1990 ID, D ABC19905.png|1990 ID, E ABC409.JPG|1991 ID, A ABC489.JPG|1991 ID, B ABC2088.JPG|1991 ID, C ABC398.JPG|1991 ID, D ABC308.JPG|1992 ID, A ABC449.JPG|1992 ID, B ABC520.JPG|1992 ID, C ABC4052.JPG|1992 ID, D ABC403.JPG|1992 ID, E ABC406.JPG|1992 ID, F ABC457.JPG|1992 ID, G ABC450.JPG|1992 ID, H ABC306.jpg|1993 ID, A ABC109.JPG|1993 ID, B ABC2003.JPG|1993 ID, C ABC2009.JPG|1993 ID, D ABC3000.JPG|1993 ID, E ABC209.jpg|1993 ID, F ABC4092.JPG|1993 ID, G ABC4066.JPG|1993 ID, H ABC2000.JPG|1993 ID, I ABC4345.JPG|1993 ID, J ABC1009.JPG|1993 ID, K ABC309.jpg|1993 ID, L ABC355.JPG|1993 ID, M ABC608.jpg|1993 ID, N 1994–1996 ABC_ident_1994_architecture.jpg|''Architecture'' ABC_ident_1994_blue.jpg|''Blue'' ABC_ident_1994_communication.jpg|''Communication'' ABC_ident_1994_distinct.jpg|''Distinct'' ABC_ident_1994_escape.jpg|''Escape'' ABC_ident_1994_flora.jpg|''Flora'' ABC_ident_1994_gastronomy.jpg|''Gastronomy'' ABC_ident_1994_habitat.jpg|''Habitat'' ABC_ident_1994_institution.jpg|''Institution'' ABC_ident_1994_key.jpg|''Key'' ABC_ident_1994_longitude.jpg|''Longitude'' ABC_ident_1994_mate.jpg|''Mate'' ABC_ident_1994_notorious.jpg|''Notorious'' ABC_ident_1994_ochre.jpg|''Ochre'' ABC_ident_1994_pioneer.jpg|''Pioneer'' ABC_ident_1994_quench.jpg|''Quench'' ABC_ident_1994_recital.jpg|''Recital'' ABC_ident_1994_shield.jpg|''Shield'' ABC_ident_1994_tradition.jpg|''Tradition'' ABC_ident_1994_uniform.jpg|''Uniform'' ABC_ident_1994_verve.jpg|''Verve'' ABC_ident_1994_weekend.jpg|''Weekend'' ABC_ident_1994_x-ray.jpg|''X-ray'' ABC_ident_1994_yangoora.jpg|''Yangoora'' ABC_ident_1994_zero.jpg|''Zero'' 1996–2000 Abc19961.jpg|''Dancers'' Abc19962.jpg Abc19963.jpg Abc19964.jpg Abc19965.jpg|''Canberra'' Abc19966.jpg Abc19967.jpg Abc19968.jpg Abc19969.jpg|''Opera House'' Abc199610.jpg|''Shopkeepers'' Abc199611.jpg|''Melbourne Zoo'' Abc199612.jpg|''Sovereign Hill (Soldiers)'' Abc199613.jpg|''Muslim Women'' Abc199614.jpg Abc199615.jpg|''Harpist'' Abc199616.jpg Abc199617.jpg Abc199618.jpg Abc199619.jpg|''Cricket Players at Bradman Oval'' Abc199620.jpg|''The Ferals'' Abc199621.jpg Abc199622.jpg|''Navy Cadets'' Abc199623.jpg|''Gym Trainers'' Abc199624.jpg|''Diver'' Abc199625.jpg|''The Wiggles'' Abc199626.jpg|''Bananas in Pyjamas'' Abc199627.jpg Abc199628.jpg|''Children of the Originals'' Abc199629.jpg|''Sailman'' Abc199630.jpg Abc199631.jpg|''Tasmania'' Abc199632.jpg|''Hospital'' Abc199633.jpg Abc199634.jpg Abc199635.jpg Abc199636.jpg|''Melbourne Zoo (Gorilla)'' Abc199637.jpg|''Traffic Sign Holder'' Abc199638.jpg|''Fixing the Fence'' Abc199640.jpg|''Australian Space Research Institute'' Abc199641.jpg Abc199642.jpg Abc199643.jpg|''Nursery'' Abc199644.jpg|''Santa'' Abc199645.jpg|''Café'' Abc199646.jpg|''Cellist'' abc199666.jpg|''Crowd (A)'' Abc199722.jpg|''Crowd (B)'' Abc19981.jpg ABC1996ID2.png|''Fashion Show'' ABC1996ID1.png|''Underground Workers'' Abc19982.jpg|''Marathon Runners'' IMG 20190316 171804.jpg Abc19983.jpg|''Hot Air Balloons'' Abc19984.jpg|''Country Life'' Abc19985.jpg Abc19986.jpg|''Buddhist Monks'' Abc19987.jpg|''Baptism'' ABCTV1999graduates.png|''University Graduates'' ABCTV1998wedding.png|''Wedding Anniversary'' ABCTV1999station.png|''Sheep Station'' ABCTV1999tribal.png|''Tribal Dancers'' Itsyourabc1996.jpg|'It's your ABC' Tagline ABCTV1998tagline2.png|'It's your ABC Orchestra' Tagline 2001–2002 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 7.37.47 AM.png|Ident 1 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.11.44 AM.png|Ident 2 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.12.04 AM.png|Ident 3 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.12.31 AM.png|Ident 4 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.19.18 AM.png|Ident 5 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.13.10 AM.png|Ident 6 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.08.09 AM.png|ABC Natural History Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.08.43 AM.png|ABC Science Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.10.27 AM.png|ABC Rural Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.12.50 AM.png|ABC Children's Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.18.51 AM.png|Centenary of Federation Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.09.51 AM.png|Triple J Ident 2002–2003 ABC2003ID70yearvariant.png|''Fire'' ABC_ident_2002_ice.jpg|''Ice'' ABC_ident_2002_leaf.jpg|''Leaf'' ABC_ident_2002_fire_v2.jpg|''Fire'' (Reflections variant) ABC200170years2.png|''Ice'' (Reflections variant) ABC200170years.png|''Leaf'' (Reflections variant) 2003–2005 ABC_ident_2003_beat.jpg|''Every Beat'' ABC_ident_2003_twist.jpg|''Every Twist'' ABC_ident_2003_job.jpg|''Every Job'' ABC_ident_2003_style.jpg|''Every Style'' ABC_ident_2003_challenge.jpg|''Every Challenge'' ABCident2003snap.png|''Every Snap'' ABCTV2003lunchtime.png|''Every Lunchtime'' ABCident2003road.png|''Every Road'' ABC_ident_2003_sydney.jpg|''Everyone's ABC (Sydney)'' ABCident2003anzacday.png|''Everyone's ABC (Anzac Day)'' 2005–2008 ABC_ident_2005_main.jpg|''There's More to Television...'' (A) ABC2005idCorporate.png|''There's More to Television...'' (B) ABC2005idTVa.png|''There's More to Television...'' © ABC2005idTVb.png|''There's More to Television...'' (D) ABC2005idTVc.png|''There's More to Television...'' (E) 2006–2007 IMG 20190316 171829.jpg|''There's More to ABC...'' (A) ABC2006idTV.png|''There's More to ABC...'' (B) ABC2005idTVd.png|''There's More to Television...'' (A) ABC2006idTVa.png|''There's More to Television...'' (B) ABC2005idsummer.png|''There's More to Summer...'' ABC2006idImagine.png|''There's More to Imagine...'' ABC2005idWestWing.png|''There's More to The West Wing...'' ABC2006idRemember1.png|''There's More to Remember...'' (A) ABC2006idRemember2.png|''There's More to Remember...'' (B) ABC2005spring.png|''There's More to Spring...'' (A) ABC2005springii.png|''There's More to Spring...'' (B) ABC2006ID50years1950s.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1950s...) ABC2006ID50years1960s.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1960s...) ABC200650years1970s.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s..., A) ABC200650years1970sa.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s, B) ABC200650years1970sb.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s..., C) ABC200650years1970sc.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s..., D) ABC200650years1970sd.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s..., E) ABC2006ID50years1980sa.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1980s..., A) ABC2006ID50years1980sb.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1980s..., B) ABC2006ID50years1990sa.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1990s..., A) ABC2006ID50years1990sb.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1990s..., B) ABC2006id50years2000.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television'' (Circa 2001...) ABC2007IDArts.png|''There's More to Arts...'' ABC2007IDDocumentaries.png|''There's More to Documentaries...'' ABC2007IDDrama.png|''There's More to Drama...'' ABC2007IDEntertainment.png|''There's More to Entertainment...'' ABC2007IDNews.png|''More Than The Headlines'' (ABC News...) ABC2007IDNews&CurrentAffairs.png|''More Than The Headlines'' (ABC News & Current Affairs...) ABCID2007change.png|''Feb 8. Change Is Here.'' ID. This was the last 2005-2007 ID to be broadcast before the 2008-2011 rebrand. 2008–2011 ABC1_ident_2008_1.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_2.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_3.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_4.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_5.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_6.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_7.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_8.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_9.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_10.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_11.jpg ABC1_ident_2008_12.jpg ABC1 ident 2008 14.png ABC1 ident 2008 13.png ABC1 ident 2008 15.png ABC1 ident 2008 16.png ABC1 ident 2008 17.png ABC1 ident 2008 18.png ABC1 ident 2008 19.png 2011–2014 ABC1_ident_2011_news.jpg|''Think News'' ABC1_ident_2011_entertainment.jpg|''Think Entertainment'' ABC12011IDM&DAtTheMovies.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Margaret & David At the Movies) ABCID2011Butterflies.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Butterflies) ABCID2011Laneway.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Laneway) ABCID2011Rain.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Rain) ABCID2011Fireworks.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Fireworks) ABCID2011Rural.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Rural) ABCID2011Mixture.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Mixture) 2014–2018 2014-07-13-13-46-30.jpg 2014-07-13-13-46-26.jpg 2014-07-13-13-46-23.jpg 2014-07-13-13-46-22.jpg ABC_ident_2014_a.jpg ABC_ident_2014_b.jpg ABC_ident_2014_c.jpg 2018–2019 ABC Yours (2018) 005.jpg ABCYoursID2019-present.png ABCYOURS2018003.jpg ABCYoursident2018a.png ABCYoursident2018summer.png ABCYOURS2018002.jpg ABCYOURS0018.jpg ABCYoursident2018newyeara.png ABCYoursident2018newyearb.png ABCYoursident2018newyearc.png ABCYoursident2018newyeard.png ABCYoursident2018newyeare.png ABCYoursident2018newyearf.png ABCYoursident2018newyearg.png ABCYoursident2018newyearh.png ABCYoursident2018newyeari.png ABCYoursident2018newyearj.png ABCYoursident2018newyeark.png ABCYoursident2018newyearl.png 2019–present ABC_2019_ident_1.jpeg ABC_2019_ident_2.jpeg ABC_2019_ident_3.jpeg ABC_2019_ident_4.jpeg ABC_2019_ident_5.jpeg ABC_2019_ident_6.jpeg ABCYOURS2019001.jpg ABCYOURS2019002.jpg Special variants Abcaustralia1987christmasident.png|Christmas ID (1987) ABC62263262.png|Christmas ID (Late 1990's) ABC2001chistmasa.png|Christmas ID (2001, A) ABC2001chistmasb.png|Christmas ID (2001, B) ABC2007AustraliaDay.png|Australia Day ID (2005) ABC2006idxmas2.png|Christmas ID (2005) ABC2006idxmas1.png|Christmas ID (2006) ABC2006idnye.png|''There's More to Celebrate...'' NYE ID (2006) ABCxmas2007.png|Christmas ID (2007) Clocks ABCTVclock1975.png|1975 clock Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:ABC (Australia)